


What

by aclem1324



Series: The Sentence [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hints of Zack/Jason, part one of my first series, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aclem1324/pseuds/aclem1324
Summary: What ever happened to finding a nice queer girl and being with her?Trini thought as the group was training down in the pit.No, you just had to fall for your straight teammate.OrThe one where I decided to write a series where the first word is the title of the fic and the title of each fic makes a sentence





	

_What ever happened to finding a nice queer girl and being with her?_ Trini thought as the group was training down in the pit. _No, you just had to fall for your straight teammate._

It had been two months since the rangers bitch slapped Rita into the cold abyss of space. The teenagers had been growing closer since most of them were outcasts already (except for Billy, who genuinely had the most friends.)

Right now they were sparring against each other. Zack had been paired up with Billy and Trini was with Kimberly. Jason had been watching them and putting in input where he thought needed. The pink ranger was currently looking for an opening against her opponent.

“You really think I’m going to let you win Princess?,” Trini teased, trying to distract her while also looking for a weak spot “There’s not a chance.”

Finally realizing Kimberly keeps dragging her right foot, (who could really blame her, they had been training non-stop for the past three hours) Trini decided she was going to try to kick out her foot so that she could pin the other girl to the ground; successfully winning the final round of their training.

Without another second Trini had moved closer to Kimberly’s side and quickly hooked her foot around the other's ankle and pushing forward so she lost her balance. As soon as Kimberly was on the ground, Trini climbed over her and pinned her hands to the ground.

“Told you princess, not a chance.”

“Oh yeah?” Kim replied, a mischievous look in her eyes

“Well you are the one that’s currently pinned to the ground, so yeah, I would say not a chance.”

“Not for long,” With that, Kim used all her strength to flip Trini onto her own back and pinning her. Kimberly leaned down close to the yellow ranger's ear and whispered: “What was that about not a chance?”

The two girls could hear their fellow rangers clapping, dragging them out of their little bubble. Trini felt her face heat up when she realized Kimberly was still straddling her hips.

“Oh, sorry,” Kim also realized at that point that she was still on Trini and quickly climbed off, reaching out her hand to pull Trini up.

A little revenge plot suddenly came to Trini’s mind though so when she grabbed Kimberly’s hand, Trini pulled hard on it effectively pulling Kimberly to the ground.

When she actually stood up (they could both hear Zack laughing in the background but the pair was still focused on each other), Trini turned to look at Kimberly. A look of shock on her face. The latina couldn’t help but laugh. “Doughnuts afterward's? I’ll even pay for it.”

With this, Kimberly pushed herself up and replied, “You bet your ass you’re paying for my doughnut.”

Pink and Yellow smiled at each other.

Zack was still laughing in the background.

↠PR↞

“So what was up with you and Trini at training yesterday?”

The group was in another detention, waiting on their teacher to call for roll call.

Kimberly turned to the voice. “It was nothing Jase, you know how Trin and I are. That’s how we always train.”

“You just seemed a little bit closer than usual is all. Face-wise I mean.” The red ranger said, clearly trying to hint at her feelings towards Trini.

“You know how it is Jase, training makes us get closer. Face-wise.” Clearly avoiding talking about something isn’t Kim’s strong suit

“Have you ever seen my face that close to Billy? Or Zack for that matter?”

“Yes actually, I have. Especially with Zack.”

“Not the point, is there something going with you two?” Jason figured the only way to make Kimberly talk is to be straight up with her.

“You’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you want me to continue this. I have a total of six planned.


End file.
